Hezekiah Murdock Immigrant Ancestors
Hezekiah Murdock (1752-1800) and his wife Martha Henry (1763-1839) share a great number of famous New England Immigrant Ancestors - including the following: * William Throop (1628-1704) - Gateway ancestor to English Royalty. Great, Great Grandparents of Hezekiah Murdock Murdock/Stedman(2) Family Line # Thomas Murdock (1599-1643) # GGGP02 # Bartholomew Stedman (1593-1678) # Alice Noble (1605-1690) # Isaac Stedman (1605-1678) # Elizabeth Winchester (1604-1690) # Michael Willis (1610-1669) # Mildred Wells (1611-1680) Throop/Scrope Family Line Adrian Scrope (1601-1660) was a English High Court Justice that signed death warrant of King Charles I. His son, William Throop (1628-1704) Immigrated from Nottinghamshire England to Rhode Island. He was an Early Puritan New England Immigrant and Deacon in the Church and original settler of Bristol RI. Changed surname from Scrope to Throop. # Adrian Scrope (1601-1660) - ( HMurdock, SMurdock2, SThroop, DThroop, WThroop, AScrope) - The English Regicide was the father of immigrant refugee William Throop (1628-1704). See Scrope-Throope Family Ancestry. # Mary Waller (1605-1660) - - ( HMurdock, SMurdock2, SThroop, DThroop, WThroop, MWaller) # Ralph Chapman (1615-1672) - (HMurdock, SMurdock2, SThroop, DThroop, MChapman, RChapman) - English Shipright, Immigrant to America - see Ralph Chapman List. # Lydia Wells (1621-1671) - (HMurdock, SMurdock2, SThroop, DThroop, MChapman, LWells) - English Immigrant to America - see Ralph Chapman List. # GGGP13 - Macey # GGGP14 - Macey # Nicholas Street (1603-1674) # GGGP16 - Poole Wight/Cheney / Spowell Family Line # Thomas Wight (1607-1674) - ( HMurdock, MWight, JWight2, JWight1, TWight2, TWight1) - English Puritan from Lincolnshire that immigrated to Massachusetts in 1637 with spouse and older children, probably to seek refuge from religious persecution. One of 13 original settlers of Medfield MA. # Alice Roundy (1609-1665) - ( HMurdock, MWight, JWight2, JWight1, TWight2, ARoundy) - English Puritan from Lincolnshire that immigrated to Massachusetts in 1637 with spouse and older children, probably to seek refuge from religious persecution. One of 13 original settlers of Medfield MA. # William Cheney (1603-1667) - ( HMurdock, MWight, JWight2, JWight1, MCheney, WCheney) - English Immigrant to American - Gateway Ancestor to English Royalty - Cheney Family Ancestry. # Margaret Cole (1604-1686) - ( HMurdock, MWight, JWight2, JWight1, MCheney, MCole) - English Immigrant # Thomas Spowell (1620-) # Elizabeth Buckmaster (1628-1656) # Thomas Buckmaster (1593-1656) # Toanna Reede (1592-1676) Cary/Throop/Scrope Family Line See above for Throope/Scrope Family History # John Cary (1610-1681) - # Elizabeth Godfrey (1620-1693) # Samuel Allen (1596-1671) # Ann Whitmore (1611-1687) # Adrian Scrope (1601-1660) - ( HMurdock, MWight, ECary, LThroop, WThroop, AScrope) - The English Regicide was the father of immigrant refugee William Throop (1628-1704). See Scrope-Throope Family Ancestry. # Mary Waller (1605-1660) - - ( HMurdock, MWight, ECary, LThroop, WThroop, MWaller) - # Ralph Chapman (1615-1672) - ( HMurdock, MWight, ECary, LThroop, MChapman, RChapman) - English Shipright, Immigrant to America - see Ralph Chapman List. # Lydia Wells (1621-1671) - ( HMurdock, MWight, ECary, LThroop, MChapman, LWells) - English Immigrant to America - see Ralph Chapman List. Great, Great Grandparents of Martha Henry Henry Family Line Stewart Family Line McKness Family Line Research Notes * Ralph Chapman List of Famous Descendants * Samuel Murdock Family Ancestry * Scrope-Throope Family Ancestry Famous Descendants & Cousins * Murdock, John (1792-1871) - ( JMurdock1, SMurdock2, SThroop, DThroop, WThroop, AScrope) famous Mormon Pioneer * Murdock, John Riggs (1826-1913) - (Son of John Murdock) - Veteran of Mormon Battalion, leading Wagon company pioneer, 1st President of LDS Beaver Utah Stake. * Murdock Smith, Julia (1831-1880) - (daughter of John Murdock) - adopted daughter of the Mormon Prophet, Joseph Smith. * Murdock, Levi (1790-1879) - ( HMurdock, SMurdock2, SThroop1, DThroop, MChapman, RChapman) - LDS Pioneer settled Ogden UT. Category:Ahnentafels